Save Me, Danna
by Jess-a-ma-jig
Summary: Deidara was just walking home one day when someone drags him into a dark alleyway. Warnings: Rape, slight Tobi bashing and Orochimaru. SasoXFemDei. One-shot, May become more if I get any ideas or enough likes and comments.


Save me, Danna!

I was on my way home. It was dark out. I knew I should have left earlier but I had no choice, I had to lock up shop. I was also alone. I should have gone home with Tobi when he asked but that boy was just so annoying (I have nothing against Tobi but Deidara does so, yeah). So there I was, alone, cold and scared as I walked to my apartment in the dark night passing alleyway after alleyway. Alleyways always scared me; there was just so much uncertainty in them. I was beginning to feel like I was being watch, so I sped up my walking. As I past an alley, a hand came out and grabbed me, pulling me into the pitch black darkness.

"Help!" I screamed. The mysterious person had pushed me against the wall and was sucking, nipping and licking at my neck.

"Shut up, slut. No ones coming," a hoarse voice came. It seemed familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. The stranger went back to sucking, nipping and licking, when he found my sweet spot. I moaned unwillingly. This guy was going to rape me and I wasn't even protesting. Then it hit me. I went to kick him in the nuts but he blocked it like he was expecting me to try that.

"Hm, just like the others," the voice commented.

_Wait this voice. I do know it, it's-_

"Ah," I moaned again.

_Orochimaru._

"Danna! Danna, please! I need you..." I whispered the last part and tears flooded my eyes. I began to cry silent tears. The rapist, now known to be Orochimaru, went lower, from my neck down to my breasts. He ripped open my shirt and quickly undid my bra.

"NO!" I cried out. He began sucking at my nipple. I was pushing, kicking, squirming, but with every move I made he just press me harder against the wall. I stopped moving, as my back was starting to bleed from being pressed into the rock wall. The tears just kept coming. I knew that sori-Danna would come looking for me if I don't get home soon, but what if he's too late.

"Danna!" I called, but no answer came, just the snake man's wicked laugh. The much older man went lower to my navel, after sucking on both nipples and making them hard. He dipped his tongue in and out then stopped. He stood. How I hoped it was over, but I was filling my self with false joys as the pale snake liable to the ground and started pulling down my pants.

"NO! NO! Please don't I'm, I'm..." my voice trailed off.

"A virgin? I don't really care." my breathing was heavy and he pinned me to the floor with his body.

_When had he taken off all his clothes? Or was he like that too start with?_

"Help! Help! Somebody help me!" Orochimaru ignored my pleas, yanked down my underwear and positioned his member at my entrance.

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOO! Danna," I whispered my boyfriend's tittle. It was too late, the rapist broke my barrier and I screamed out in pain.

_Oh, Danna. I'm sorry._

I cried so much my eyes were red and puffy and there was a dry stream of tears down my face. Orochimaru was going hard and fast in me. I screamed; I just wanted my Danna. Suddenly I heard footsteps come into the alley. They ripped Orochimaru away from me.

"Stay away from my girlfriend, Orochimaru," the voice said. It was unmistakable.

_Sasori._

I got up as quick as I possible and moved as fast as I could to my Danna. I was still crying.

"Danna!" I cried. Orochimaru had been knocked out cold, I was quivering from the traumatic experience and I was hugging onto the side of Sasori and he was keeping me as close as possible to him.

"D-d-danna," I sobbed. He held me tighter and took off the jacket he was wearing. He rapped it around me and whispered sweetly, "its ok, Dei. I'm here. I've got you now." We turned and walked out of the alleyway. Sasori noticed I was far too sore to walk properly so, he picked me up and carried me home.

"I'm sorry, Danna," I whispered and cuddled into his hard, wooden chest.

"It's alright, Dei, it wasn't your fault. But, Dei," Sasori replied.

"Yeah," I breathed.

"next, time...let Tobi walk you home, that way I don't have to worry quite as much," Sasori pleaded.

"But, Danna, he's so annoying," I complained. Sasori smiled and laughed a bit.

"I don't care, brat. If you're with that moron, there's less chance of that ever happening to you again, alright?" Sasori asked. Memories flashed through my mind. I almost screamed but Sasori held me tighter and I was brought back to the present. I nodded, that was not something I wanted to experience again and if that meant I would have to walk home with Tobi, I guess _I'll just endure it. At least I'm with Danna now._

"Danna?"

"Hm, yes, my little brat?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Dei."


End file.
